Là où on s'amuse
by Need-A-Hug.h
Summary: " Il l'avait connue déjantée, enjôleuse et diablement sexy. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle savait faire maintenant. " -House et Cuddy, fin saison 5.


**Hello ! :)**

 **Cet OS se situe fin saison 5, après l'enterrement de vie de garçon de Chase**

 _ **MAIS**_ **House n'a pas d'hallucinations et (donc) Chase n'a pas fait d'arrêt cardiaque.**

 **Bonne journée aux uns, bonne rentrée aux autres !**

 **Mais d'abord, bonne lecture à tous )**

 **(Oh, et BON ANNIVERSAIRE à Lili ! J'espère que ton petit cadeau te plaira**

 **Du coup, il est un peu en retard mais bon c'est pas de ma faute, hein ?)**

Des talons claquaient au sol alors qu'il venait à peine de franchir les portes du Princeton Plainsboro. De son pas claudiquant, il s'avança vers sa patronne qui semblait passablement énervée.

- _Consultations_ , dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Il pencha la tête, remarquant son air renfrogné.

- _J'ai fini mes heures hier, et vous le savez puisque c'est vous qui m'y avez envoyé._

Il reprit sa marche vers les ascenseurs mais à peine eut-il fait deux pas que la Doyenne répliqua.

 _-Je sais. Mais je double vos heures._

Il s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

- _Et pourquoi ça ?_

Elle haussa les épaules avant de tourner les talons et de partir dans son bureau. House lui emboita le pas et attendit qu'elle s'asseye dans son fauteuil pour en savoir plus.

- _Les anglaises ont débarqué et vous avez besoin de vous défoulez, je peux le comprendre mais..._

 _-Allez faire vos consultations !_ Ordonna-t-elle en se levant. _Vous êtes horripilant, House. J'ai une tonne de raison pour vous imposer ces heures la biopsie que vous avez faite alors que je vous l'avais interdite ; les dossiers de vos anciens patients que vous n'avez toujours pas remplis et..._

 _-Vous mentez_ , coupa-t-il.

Elle se tut immédiatement. Il ne l'avait pas quittée du regard et ses yeux bleus la firent légèrement défaillir.

- _Oh bien sûr ces raisons sont valables,_ reprit le diagnosticien. _Mais elles sont aussi complètement dépassées._

Elle s'apprêta à rétorquer mais il la coupa d'un signe de la tête.

- _La biopsie date de plus d'une semaine et vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne remplis jamais mes dossiers. Vous m'en voulez pour autre chose. Sans doute quelque chose de personnelle, puisqu'il vous est impossible de l'avouer._

Elle voulut maintenir son regard mais il l'avait percée à jour. Elle cilla avant de baisser la tête et de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil.

- _Réfléchissons_ , dit-il en s'asseyant lui aussi. _J'ai fait poser un implant à mon patient sourd... Non, ça ne peut pas être ça._

Il lui avait expliqué qu'il ne pouvait supporter que son patient se complaise dans son handicap et elle avait eu l'air attendri par son explication. Il planta son regard dans le sien puisqu'elle le regardait sans jamais changer l'expression de son visage.

- _Ça ne m'amuse pas, House._

 _-Moi non plus, je suis en pleine réflexion !_

 _-Et moi j'ai un tas de dossier à remplir_ , accusa-t-elle en lui montrant la pile sur son bureau. _Allez donc nourrir votre réflexion dans le bureau de Wilson, j'ai du travail._

Il l'observa du coin de l'œil avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Cuddy n'eut pas le temps de pousser un soupir que, déjà, il s'immobilisa.

- _Wilson..._ Il se coupa un instant avant de tourner la tête vers la Doyenne, un léger sourire aux lèvres. _Vous êtes en colère depuis que vous avez appris que Wilson cherchait à rentrer chez lui à moitié nu alors qu'il venait d'en sortir !_

Elle le fusilla du regard. Il avait vu juste. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage.

- _Vous êtes un emmerdeur._

Le diagnosticien se tourna entièrement vers elle, qui s'enfonça dans son siège.

- _Vous avez organisé la soirée dans son appartement alors qu'il ne voulait pas y participer._

 _-Il voulait y participer !_

 _-Il m'a assuré le contraire !_

 _-Sous son masque de bon Samaritain, Wilson est un grand fêtard. Il voulait venir, mais sa réputation l'en empêchait._

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas comprendre que Wilson n'était pas le seul dans cette situation ?

- _Bien_ , souffla-t-elle, espérant qu'il finisse enfin par sortir de son bureau.

Mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire aussi facilement. House s'avança de quelques pas et tambourina sa canne sur le sol.

- _C'est d'ailleurs un peu de votre faute._

Elle le fusilla une nouvelle fois du regard tout en l'interrogeant silencieusement.

- _Si Wilson a cette réputation à préserver. J'en connais une autre qui ne se soucie que..._

 _-Vous plaisantez ?!_ Coupa-t-elle.

 _-Pas du tout. Vous avez arrêtez de faire la fête depuis bien longtemps et..._

 _-Ça suffit_!

Il observa ce changement de ton d'un œil méticuleux et la suivit du regard quand elle se leva et vint se poster devant lui.

- _Certes, j'ai des responsabilités qui m'empêchent de faire ce que je faisais autrefois. J'ai aussi un emploi du temps plus chargé qu'avant, mais..._

Elle respira un bon coup avant de replonger son regard dans le sien.

- _Vous ne m'en avez même pas parler_ , finit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Il pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

- _Vous auriez voulu... venir à la fête ?_

Elle haussa les épaules en évitant soigneusement son regard perçant. Elle retourna ensuite derrière son bureau avant de mettre clairement fin à la discussion en soufflant :

- _Retournez travailler_.

0o0o0

En fin de journée, alors que la plupart des employés étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, House n'avait toujours pas quitté l'établissement. Depuis plus d'une demi-heure il était assis sur l'un des bancs verts du hall de l'hôpital. Son sac sur l'épaule, il attendait patiemment qu'elle sorte enfin de son bureau pour l'interroger. Leur discussion du matin n'avait cessé de le travailler. Le claquement régulier de ses talons sur le sol le fit relever la tête et il se leva précipitamment, s'approchant lui aussi du bureau des infirmières.

- _Vous ne pouviez pas être invitée_ , dit-il, la faisant sursauter.

Elle remercia l'une des infirmières et se dirigea vers les grandes portes de l'hôpital, House à ses côtés.

- _Laissez tomber, House._

 _-Vous êtes en colère._

 _-Je ne suis pas en colère._

 _-Vous mentez._

Elle soupira mais continua son chemin vers le parking. Il attrapa son bras et la fit se retourner vers lui.

- _J'avais une dizaine de raisons de ne pas vous inviter._

 _-Je ne veux pas les entendre_ , assura-t-elle.

Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle avait envie d'entendre _ça_ ? Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être rabaissée, humiliée. Parce qu'elle ne le connaissait que trop bien : il faisait toujours ça. Même quand cela n'était pas intentionnel, il blessait et humiliait toujours.

- _Pourquoi ?_

 _-Parce qu'elles ne sont pas valables._

 _-Vous pensez ça ?_

 _-J'en suis sûre._ _Je pourrais contrer tous vos arguments._

 _-Ah oui ?_

Elle hocha la tête.

- _Très bien. Premièrement, vous êtes sa patronne._

- _Vous êtes son patron !_

 _-J'organisais !_

 _-J'aurais également pu organiser._

Ils se défièrent du regard.

- _Vous êtes une femme._

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- _Je ne vois pas où est le problème._

 _-Interdit aux filles,_ énonça-t-il.

Elle mit ses points sur ses hanches.

- _Il y avait des femmes._

 _-Certes. Mais même si j'imagine que leurs petites tenues vous iraient à ravir, je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez..._

 _-Numéro Treize était là_ , coupa-t-elle.

Il planta son regard dans le sien avant de baisser la tête et de se masser la nuque.

- _Elle n'était pas invitée au départ._

 _-Et qu'est ce qui a changé la donne ?_

 _-Elle... avait de bons arguments._

Dépitée, Cuddy secoua la tête et délaissa le diagnosticien pour se diriger vers sa voiture.

- _J'en aurais eu aussi si j'avais été au courant !_

 _-Vous auriez dragué une des strip-teaseuses ? Ou vous en auriez fait un vous-même ?_ Rajouta-t-il en lui emboitant le pas. _J'aurais bien du mal à le croire._

Elle s'arrêta brusquement et s'approcha dangereusement de lui.

- _Je vous emmerde. Vous savez très bien de quoi je suis capable !_

 _-Vous n'avez plus vingt ans, Cuddy._

 _-Je suis capable de bien plus de ce que je faisais à vingt ans._

Il resta muet. Il l'avait connue déjantée, enjôleuse et diablement sexy. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle savait faire maintenant. Sa voix plus douce le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- _Ne cherchez plus d'excuse, House. La seule et unique raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas été invitée est que vous ne vouliez pas de ma présence ce soir-là._

Elle planta une dernière fois son regard clair dans le sien avant de s'enfermer dans sa voiture et de quitter le parking.

0o0o0

La nuit était déjà tombée sur Princeton alors que la Doyenne n'avait pas encore quitté l'hôpital. Depuis une semaine elle restait quelques heures de plus enfermée dans son bureau. Pourquoi ? Elle se persuadait que les raisons n'étaient rien d'autres que professionnelles. Qu'avec les améliorations apportées à l'aile pédiatrique, elle avait une tonne de dossiers en plus à remplir. Mais en réalité, une affaire plus personnelle la tracassait. L'affaire House. Ils ne s'étaient pas parler depuis une semaine. Il semblait l'éviter autant qu'elle.

Ce soir-là, alors qu'elle sortait de sa voiture, elle pouvait apercevoir à travers les fenêtres de sa maison une multitude de jeunes personnes danser dans son salon. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait de sa porte d'entrée, la musique se faisait de plus en plus forte. Non, elle ne rêvait pas. Il y avait bien une fête chez elle. Cuddy poussa la porte et resta stoïque face à la scène. Des dizaines de spots lumineux éclairaient la pièce de mille et une couleurs, les meubles avaient vraisemblablement disparus et la musique était assourdissante. Elle avança dans son salon et regarda bêtement tout ce qui l'entourait.

- _J'y crois pas_ , murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle avança encore de quelques pas et s'arrêta quand une adolescente la bouscula d'un coup d'épaule. Celle-ci s'excusa en un rire et repartit à la conquête d'un autre verre. Cuddy, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, embrassa la pièce du regard pour chercher le responsable.

- _House ! Sortez immédiatement de votre cachette !_

Ça ne pouvait être que lui… Elle s'appéta à faire le tour de la maison quand une voix derrière elle l'apostropha.

- _Docteur Cuddy_ , sourit le diagnosticien. _Pile à l'heure !_

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils se frayèrentun chemin à travers la foule et arrivèrent dans la cuisine, où, la musique y étant moins forte, les jeunes fêtards ne s'attardaient pas. Seulement, une adolescente se trouvait assise sur la table et un garçon s'amusait à lui retirer ses vêtements. Cuddy écarquilla les yeux et les interpella dans la seconde. Les deux jeunes lui jetèrent à peine un regard avant de réajuster d'un rien leur tenue, nullement intimidés. Ils croisèrent le regard de House qui leur fit signe de dégager et ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce.

- _Hey !_ Les rappela House.

L'adolescent se retourna et récupéra sa veste en jeans que le diagnosticien venait de lui lancer.

- _Merci !_ dit-il avant de leur adresser un clin d'œil.

Cuddy se passa une main sur le visage alors que House s'en amusa. Elle lui donna un coup de coude en voyant sa réaction.

- _Vous êtes exaspérant._

 _-Ils ne font que s'amuser !_

 _-Et bien, à leur âge, nous avions d'autres façons de s'amuser !_

Il haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Il se rappelait pourtant bien d'une belle soirée d'été où… Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Non, il n'avait pas le droit d'évoquer leur nuit. Même par un simple regard. Empli de sous-entendu. Il se rapprocha d'elle, la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Elle leva la tête, habituée, et soutînt son regard. Mais la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et un groupe de personnes entra dans la pièce, les bousculant au passage puisqu'ils étaient restés au pas de la porte. House profita de la légère agitation pour l'entrainer vers le salon.

- _Vous dansez ?_ proposa-t-il en lui prenant la main.

Il avança mais elle retira sa main et il se retourna vers elle, en l'interrogeant du regard.

- _Je ne veux pas danser._

 _-C'est pourtant pour ça que nous sommes là._

Il afficha un léger sourire qui se dissout rapidement en un simple rictus.

- _Non, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là_ , corrigea-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils et elle reprit d'un ton plus ferme :

- _Vous avez organisé une fête dans ma maison, House._

- _Une fête en votre honneur_ , se défendit-il.

Elle laissa échapper un rire jaune avant de reprendre :

- _Avec des personnes que je ne connais pas ?_

 _-Justement !_

D'un regard, elle lui fit part de son incompréhension.

- _Vous ne les connaissez pas, donc vous êtes complètement libre de faire ce que bon vous semble !_ Annonça-t-il, fier de lui.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

 **-** _Ils ont la moitié de mon âge ! Et vous êtes sans aucun doute la principale personne que j'éviterais dans ce genre de soirée._

 _-Oh ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez encore quelque chose à me cacher,_ railla-t-il _. J'ai déjà vu bien plus que ce que vous nous montrerez ce soir…_

Encore une fois, elle le fusilla du regard. Laissant tout de même un léger sourire flotter au coin de lèvres.

- _Vous ne verrez strictement rien ce soir_ , annonça-t-elle en entrant dans son salon.

Elle se passa une main sur le visage. La pièce était pleine à craquer.

- _Comment vais-je pouvoir les faire sortir de chez moi ?_

 _-Vous ne pourrez pas_ , lui sourit-il. _Raison de plus pour en profiter et nous montrer vos… arguments._

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, qui fit de même, et souffla :

- _Je n'y arriverai pas._

 _-Et pourquoi ça ?_

 _-Parce que…_ commença-t-elle hésitante. _Parce que ce n'est pas spontané ! Parce qu'ils ont tous la moitié de mon âge ! Et parce que vous êtes là, à épier le moindre de mes faits et gestes, comme toujours._

Elle regarda à nouveau les autres se trémousser au milieu de son salon, quelques-uns montaient même sur les meubles du fond… House l'observa du coin de l'œil quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Peut-être pouvait-il lui faire oublier ça. Il la frôla en passant la porte et s'aventura dans la foule en usant de sa canne pour se faire un chemin.

- _Où allez-vous ?_ demanda-t-elle en se redressant.

Il ne lui répondit pas et, comme prévu, elle le suivit à travers la pièce. Plusieurs fois elle faillit le perdre de vue mais finalement elle le rattrapa et lui cria :

- _House !_

Il lui adressa un regard malicieux avant de se détourner.

- _Karamel ?_ Appela-t-il.

- _Greg !_

La jolie brune aux sous-vêtements rouge s'avança vers eux et prit le diagnosticien dans ses bras sous le regard étonné de la Doyenne, qui la détailla de la tête aux pieds. Une peau halée, une taille de guêpe, des jambes interminables dressées sur des talons encore plus hauts que les siens, de longs cheveux bruns et de beaux yeux clairs. Une femme magnifique, pensa-t-elle. Qui s'approchait peut-être un peu trop de House…

- _Et voici la reine de la soirée !_ Clama celui-ci en la présentant.

Karamel lui adressa un sourire éclatant alors que Cuddy ne put faire plus qu'un petit rictus. House reprit :

- _Il faudrait que tu t'occupes d'elle. Que tu… l'entraines dans tes « activités »._

- _Quel genre d'activité ?_ Demanda Cuddy, méfiante.

- _Le genre où on s'amuse_ , répondit la plus jeune, avant de s'écarter légèrement d'eux, retrouvant un groupe d'étudiants.

- _Je vous préviens_ , menaça la Doyenne en pointant un doigt vers House, _je n'ai pas l'intention de faire le moindre strip-tease ou autres…_

- _Premièrement,_ coupa-t-il, _elle ne vous forcera à rien. Rassurez-vous, vous resterez maître de vos actes._

Elle se détendit légèrement en l'écoutant attentivement.

- _Et deuxièmement, le strip-tease_ , _c'est sa spécialité. Laissez lui faire son job et vous verrez que vous vous amuserez autant qu'elle._

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

- _On y va ?_ Demanda Karamel en revenant vers eux.

Cuddy lança un dernier regard à son employé et suivit la jeune femme un peu plus loin, se mêlant à la foule. Suivant la danse plus ou moins imposée par Karamel, Cuddy tentait de se détendre et d'oublier le regard du diagnosticien fixé sur elle. Alors qu'une nouvelle musique commençait, elle se laissa aller et profita de ce moment pour danser. Elle avait toujours aimé danser mais depuis qu'elle avait endossé le rôle de Doyenne de médecine elle avait dû restreindre ses sorties, fournir d'avantage de travail et oublier les longues soirées d'étudiantes qu'elle aimait tant. Cette fois-ci, elle en profiterait. Elle profitait de la musique, de l'ambiance et de ces hommes qui, malgré leur jeune âge, semblaient s'intéresser fortement à elle. Mais, toujours dans son rôle habituel de directrice, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être sur la retenue. Elle dansait, se déhanchait mais relevait sans cesse la tête pour croiser un regard bleu qui restait fixé sur elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à se laisser aller alors qu'elle le sentait l'observer dans son dos. N'y tenant plus, elle s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé.

- _Arrêtez ça._

Il se mordit la lèvre, presque moqueur.

- _Que j'arrête quoi ?_

Elle soupira et baissa la tête. Il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

- _Je ne peux pas_ , souffla-t-elle.

Soudain, il se redressa et fronça les sourcils. La musique était encore très forte et il avait dû lire sur ses lèvres. Il se rapprocha et lui souleva le menton, croisant enfin son regard clair.

- _Je ne peux pas être détendue en sachant que, derrière moi, vous analysez tous mes mouvements._

 _-Je n'analyse pas…_

 _-Bien sûr que si_ , coupa-t-elle en un rictus. _Vous avez toujours été comme ça. Vous adorez observer les gens autour de vous et si, en prime, vous pouvez vous moquez de quelqu'un…_

 _-Ce n'est pas un plaisir,_ coupa-t-il à son tour.

Elle le regarda sans rien dire, surprise. Il jeta un coup d'œil au fond de la salle avant de reprendre.

- _Je n'ai que ça à faire. Je ne peux pas danser_ , reprit-il en désignant sa jambe.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme à chaque fois qu'il évoquait ce creux qui se trouvait dans sa cuisse.

- _Je ne suis pas vraiment loquace… Je ne peux qu'observer. Analyser._

Elle posa une main sur son bras. Il ferma les yeux, comme honteux de ce qu'il allait avouer, puis les rouvrit pour plonger dans son regard intense.

- _Et malheureusement pour vous, quand vous êtes dans la pièce, je n'arrive pas à détourner mon regard de vous._

Elle frissonna et, sentant qu'il n'était pas à l'aise, ne dit rien. Elle savait qu'il s'en sortirait par une pirouette et un sourire illumina alors son visage.

- _Parce que votre cul prend toute la place, bien sûr._

 _-Bien sûr_ , répéta-t-elle.

Un silence les enveloppa et, encore touchée par sa déclaration, Cuddy lui souriait en frottant légèrement son avant-bras. Il se retira de sa prise et brisa le contact visuel, pourtant si confortable. Il recula de quelques pas et elle fronça les sourcils.

- _Où allez-vous ?_

 _-Prendre l'air._

Elle se mit à nouveau à sa hauteur avant de demander.

- _Pour m'éviter ?_

 _-Pour que vous puissiez enfin vous détendre._

Elle pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête.

- _Je n'analyse plus rien, vous pouvez être tranquille._

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de filer vers la porte d'entrée. Cuddy, la mine enjouée, retourna alors sur la piste auprès de Karamel…

0o0o0

Plus tard, Cuddy remercia Karamel, qu'elle appréciait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et se faufila dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin de reprendre un peu son calme. Cette pièce était beaucoup plus tranquille que le salon et elle en profita pour changer de vêtements. Sortant de sa chambre, Cuddy resserra une nouvelle fois la ceinture de son long manteau et avança dans le couloir. Elle aperçut House par la fenêtre, appuyé sur le capot de sa voiture. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et l'air frais la fit frissonner. Il faisait une chaleur extrême à l'intérieur et ce courant d'air lui fit un bien fou. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et le rejoignit. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol comme une douce mélodie et il releva la tête vers elle. House l'observa et remarqua son roulement de hanches prononcé, comme à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait de lui.

- _Déjà fatiguée ?_

Elle lui sourit et vint se poser à ses côtés.

- _Votre amie m'a épuisée, en effet. Il n'est qu'une heure passé mais je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes._

Avant de lui répondre il lui adressa un regard moqueur.

 _-On n'a plus vingt ans, hein ?_

- _Non, malheureusement._

Elle lui sourit et il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer alors qu'elle détournait la tête.

- _Vous vous êtes bien débrouillée…_

Elle planta son regard dans le sien, surprise.

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Vous n'avez pas vu la moitié de…_

Elle se tut quand elle le vit ouvrir son portable. Il lui fit signe de s'approcher et elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui, envahissant au passage l'espace vitale du diagnosticien. L'écran affichait un message de Karamel :

« **Elle est craquante ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide, elle est bien la reine de la soirée ;)** »

Cuddy haussa un sourcil, agréablement surprise.

- _On peut dire que vous lui avez tapée dans l'œil_ , railla House.

 _-Après ce que j'ai fait, cela ne m'étonne pas._

House plissa les yeux, amusé mais surtout titillé. Que voulait-elle dire par là ?

- _Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait le coup du verre entre vos seins ? Parce que je meurs de soif, soudainement !_

Cuddy lui frappa gentiment le torse en retenant un sourire.

- _Je n'ai fait boire personne entre mes seins._

House fit mine d'être déçue, ce qui provoqua un nouveau rictus chez sa patronne.

- _Mais j'en ai bu un entre les siens._

Il releva subitement la tête et croisa son regard rieur.

- _Vous plaisantez ?_

 _-Pas le moins du monde._

Elle leva la tête, fière d'avoir pu surprendre son employé. Un silence les enveloppa et House en profita pour admirer son visage blanchit de par la ronde lune qui se trouvait, ce soir-là, être la seule émission de lumière. Il baissa ensuite son regard, glissant le long de son corps et s'arrêta sur ses jambes dénudées. Son manteau cachait tous ses vêtements et s'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien, il aurait cru qu'elle était à moitié –voir entièrement- nue dessous. Il ferma un instant les yeux à cette idée et après un dernier regard, il rompit le silence en observant le ciel.

- _Vous devriez organiser l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Cameron._

Cuddy rit et apprécia le sous-entendu plus que la proposition en elle-même. Il lui faisait comprendre qu'elle aurait très bien pu l'aider à organiser celui de Chase. Mais plus encore, il lui avouait qu'il aurait en effet bien du l'inviter. Parce qu'elle était toujours aussi surprenante et que malgré les années, elle restait une grande fêtarde.

- _Je ne suis pas sûre que cela plaise à Cameron_ , plaisanta-Cuddy.

- _Ne l'invitez pas alors._

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourcil levé.

- _Une fête pour Cameron, sans Cameron ?!_

 _-Tant que moi je suis là, je ne vois pas de problème._

Elle plissa les yeux avant de répliquer.

- _Mais vous ne seriez pas invité._

 _-Et pourquoi ça ?_

 _-Interdit aux hommes, vous vous souvenez ?_

Il affronta son regard faussement accusateur sans ciller. Elle était fière de pouvoir le prendre à son propre jeu. Il grimaça enfin et elle ne put retenir un énorme sourire.

- _Vous êtes agaçante._

 _-Vous êtes agaçant_ , corrigea-t-elle.

Il garda un œil sur elle tandis qu'elle fixait un point invisible sur le trottoir d'en face. Il vit ses sourcils se froncer et son sourire disparaître.

- _A quoi vous pensez ?_

 _-Quoi, vous ne le savez pas déjà ?_

 _-J'ai beau être un très bon observateur ainsi qu'un diagnosticien reconnu, je ne lis pas dans les pensées. Mais j'adorerais !_

Elle réussit à contenir son sourire et son visage ne bougea pas d'uniota. Il haussa les sourcils, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'impatientait mais elle ne répondit pas. Au contraire, elle continua de regarder devant elle. Il la fixa un long moment et il pouvait presque voir les rouages grincer dans son crâne.

- _Alors ?_

Tirée de ses pensées, elle sursauta légèrement avant de plonger son regard dans le sien. Elle hésita avant d'articuler difficilement.

- _Je n'arrive plus à vous suivre_.

Il fronça les sourcils sans l'interrompre. Il pensait au contraire qu'ils commençaient enfin à être sur la même longueur d'onde et que, doucement, leurs masques tombaient.

- _Vous plaisantez avec moi, puis vous m'insultez. Vous commencez à vous ouvrir, et la seconde d'après, vous êtes plus distant que jamais. Alors quoi, on avance d'un pas et vous reculez de deux ?_

Il ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- _Je sais que vous êtes un homme… compliqué_ , reprit-elle. _Mais il y a des jours où je me demande…_

Elle remarqua un air beaucoup plus sérieux dans son regard et elle se sentit fondre.

- _Je me demande ce que vous pensez réellement de moi…_

Elle baissa la tête parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien sur ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Ou que tout ce qu'il dirait ne serait que des mensonges. Pour la faire rire ou pour la mettre hors d'elle, il lui mentirait. Le mieux était encore qu'il ne lui réponde pas. Elle lui jeta un regard en biais et comprit qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Leur regard restèrent irrémédiablement bloqué ensemble. Doucement, ils se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre et elle s'appuya un peu plus sur le capot de sa voiture. Il pressa ensuite ses lèvres contre les siennes et, légèrement surprise par cette ardeur, elle ne répondit pas de suite au baiser. Elle glissa ses mains dans son cou et il la rapprocha de lui. Alors que l'air venait à leur manquer, Cuddy se sépara légèrement de lui et il regarda ses pieds quand son regard gris le troubla une nouvelle fois.

- _Je pense que…_

Il se tut un instant, réfléchissant. Enfin, il releva la tête et planta son regard dans le sien.

- _Vous êtes une femme incroyable._

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et son visage s'illumina.

 _-Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point…_ dit-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

Elle se dégagea avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir leur baiser. Elle marchait à reculons tout en dénouant la ceinture de son manteau avant de l'ouvrir de ses deux mains, dévoilant son corps presque nu. Elle ne portait qu'une fine lingerie aux couleurs affriolantes. Plus classe que celle de Karamel mais tout aussi charmante. Peut-être même plus. Il releva la tête vers son visage délicat. De petites étincelles scintillèrent dans le regard du diagnosticien. Oui, définitivement plus.

- _Une femme incroyable…_ souffla-t-il avant de la rejoindre en souriant.

Elle attrapa sa main et le fit s'approcher d'elle. Il l'encercla de ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Une main glissa dans les cheveux poivre et sel du diagnosticien alors que celui-ci caressait son dos, jouant de temps à autres avec la fermeture de son soutien-gorge. L'air vînt à leur manquer et ils se séparèrent à peine. Front contre front, leur nez effleurant celui de l'autre alors que leur bouche se frôlaient et que leur souffle s'emmêlaient entre eux. Le regard l'un dans l'autre, tout autour d'eux semblait leur être dérisoire. Délicatement, Cuddy referma son manteau et serra sa ceinture autour de sa taille de guêpe. House fronça les sourcils et voulu la retenir quand elle s'écarta de lui mais elle lui attrapa le bras et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- _Toujours soif ?_

Un sourire illumina son visage et il hocha la tête. Elle le tira à l'intérieur où ils récupérèrent un verre de tequila ainsi qu'un quart de citron. Ils croisèrent le regard de Karamel et House lui adressa un clin d'œil alors que Cuddy se contentait de lui sourire. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans la chambre où la musique n'était plus qu'un murmure. Ou était-ce dû au fait qu'ils se trouvaient seuls au pied du lit de la jeune femme ? Cela était sûrement plus plausible. Cuddy s'approcha de House et captura une fois de plus ses lèvres. Elle desserra sa ceinture et fit enfin glisser son manteau sur le haut de ses épaules. Mais, quand il ne réagit pas, elle s'arrêta. Il semblait plongé dans des pensées et soudain, il demanda :

- _Vous êtes saoule ?_

 _-Pas plus que vous_ , répondit-elle surprise.

 _-Je n'ai bu qu'un seul verre._

 _-C'est bien ce que je dis._

Malgré le sourire rassurant de la jeune femme, les sourcils du diagnosticien se froncèrent un peu plus.

- _Alors pourquoi ce changement de comportement ?_

Elle soupira, resserra son manteau sur elle-même et évita son regard. Les rouages reprenaient dans sa tête.

- _J'ai essayé de vous en vouloir. Vraiment !_

Elle se frotta le front en énumérant :

 _-Pour la fête de Chase, pour ce soir, cette fête dans ma maison… Pour être un emmerdeur_ , rajouta-t-elle en croisant son regard luisant.

 _-Mais ?_

 _-Mais je crois que mes sentiments pour vous sont…_

Elle hésita en baissant la tête avant de la relever, penchée sur le côté.

- _Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour toi._

Il resta un instant ébahi et elle se demanda si elle avait eu raison de le lui avouer. Il déglutit avant de demander :

- _De bons sentiments ?_

 _-Entre les multiples envies de meurtres, oui, de bons sentiments._

Elle avait enfin planté fièrement son regard dans le sien et, quand il se rapprocha d'elle, elle sentit son cœur rater un battement et un sourire rassurant étirer ses lèvres. Il attrapa ses coudes et glissa jusqu'à ses mains, le visage toujours impassible. Il récupéra son verre et le morceau de citron et les déposa sur la commode.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a_? demanda-t-elle, effrayée par sa réaction.

Mais quand leur regard se croisèrent, elle se détendit légèrement. Son regard était doux.

- _Je n'ai pas envie de jouer._

 _-Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre.

Il ne lui répondit pas mais ce qu'elle put lire dans l'océan de ses yeux lui suffit amplement. Ses pupilles dilatées glissèrent de ses yeux à ses lèvres et doucement il captura ses deux petits bouts de chair. Il la fit s'allonger délicatement sur le lit comme si elle risquait de se briser dans ses bras. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne la rejette entièrement. Au lieu de ça, il lui prouvait que ce jeu de séduction n'était pas la seule chose qu'il recherchait. Il en voulait plus. Plus qu'un verre sur son corps. Plus qu'une nuit. Elle l'embrassa à en perdre haleine et ses mains caressaient son dos alors qu'il ne faisait que l'effleurer. Elle était délicate. Il devait en prendre soin. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Pendant toute la nuit.

- _On jouera une autre fois_ , lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

L'instant était trop précieux, trop intense. Mais ce n'était que partie remise…

 **J'espère que ça vous avez pris du plaisir à me lire**

 **et j'ai vraiment hâte de voir ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Merci aux fidèles (autant aux guests qu'aux membres FF)**

 **qui prennent toujours le temps de reviewer !**

 **Ciao !**


End file.
